U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,930, Santi, discloses a magneto generator in which a flat disc shaped permanent magnet is positioned underneath a central pole piece. Two exterior pole pieces arranged at a distance therefrom on either side are connected by a connecting piece which abuts the lower pole face of the permanent magnet. The central pole piece abuts the whole upper pole face of the permanent magnet. The disadvantage of this arrangement is that the dimension of the permanent magent is limited because of the exterior pole pieces and that therefore the magnetic energy which can be applied to the effective air gap at the pole pieces is also limited by the volume of the permanent magnet.